A Crush On A Certain Informant
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: Hana-San comes over to Ikebukuro, from Mikado's Hometown, and a Certain Informant of Shinjuku has gotten an interest in her, despite what people have said about her and who her family is. How does she change the character's lives? Probably Izaya X OC. Rated T because paranoid. Summary isn't good, I know. I DON'T OWN DURARARA OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED.
1. Hana San

Chapter 1: Hana-San

**Saturday 7:00 PM-Tobu Railway's Tojo Line Railroad**

Both first year highschoolers of Raira Academy, Masaomi Kida and Mikado Ryugamine, waited at the underground railroad. Masaomi, had his silver ear piercing on and his usual clothes. A White jacket, Black pants and black shoes. Mikado wore his usual clothes too. He wore a Green and Gray zipper jacket, and Blue Jeans and Red shoes.

"Tell me again, who we're waiting for?" Masaomi asked, as he leaned against a pillar, with both arms resting between his head and the pillar.

"My friend that I made during the 4 years when we were apart." Mikado replied. "Everyone calls her Hana-San. So you can too."

"Oh? So your friend is a girl?" He asked, looking very interested as he looked over at him. "Single?"

"Yes, and yes. Why?"

"Oh no reason!" He said.

"Hmm, okay…"

"By the way, Mikado."

"Hmm?"

"What's her last name? You haven't mentioned it yet."

"Her last name…?" He quietly said in deep thought. "I don't remember her actually saying it, I'm pretty sure she didn't want anyone to know what it was."

* * *

**Saturday 7:20 PM-Tobu Railway's Toju Line Railroad**

"Her train should be arriving any minute now." Mikado stated.

"Can't wait!" Masaomi said with a big smile.

After a few seconds, they both heard a train screeching to a stop. The doors opened, and it was surprisingly not very full. Out came a Pale-skinned, Brown eyed girl. She had Long, Blonde hair, with Brown streaks, and bangs that parted from the left side to her right side. And she looked 155 centimeters. She wasn't smiling at all, infact, she seemed rather sad, yet, no one seemed to notice. She had a plain, Aqua, spaghetti shirt, with a Aqua Jacket with a hood, that was edged with Black fluff. It had sleeved that went up to her wrist and seemed like it couldn't be closed. Also, it wen down to her knees. She had a Short, flowy, Black skirt, with Black boots on. She also had a Gold Locket around her neck. Attached the locket, was a Golden Heart that seemed that it could open, and it was inscribed the 'H.H.,' which could be her initials. She also seemed to have a beautiful figure, dispute having all those clothes on. And it seemed that she had a size B cup breasts. With her, she had a suitcase and a side bag. The suitcase was full-on Aqua, with a Black Kitty as a design. Her side bag was full-on Black, edged with White.

"There she is!" Mikado said, as he waved over to her. "Hana-San!"

She looked toward the voice and saw Mikado and a stranger that she hadn't seen before. Cautiously, she started over to them.

"Hi there! I'm Masaomi Kida!" He said with a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry but, you seem scary." She replied.

"What? I'm not scary."

"Sorry, Masaomi, Hana-San says whatever is on her mind." Mikado said.

"By the way, Mika-Kun, can I stay with you for awhile?"

"W-what? W-why?" He asked nervously, with a blush.

"I'm supposed to be staying with my brother, but he won't answer. It's just for now, please Mika-Kun! I have no where else to go!"

"W-well, if that's the case, s-sure."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, as she hugged him.

"So, you probably want to be shown around Ikebukuro, right?" Masaomi asked, as she let go of Mikado.

"Uh, later. I want to drop off my things first." She replied, as she followed them to wherever they were going.

"Okay, so Sunshine street first." Mikado said.

* * *

**Saturday 7:30 PM-Streets of Ikebukuro**

"So what's your brother like?" Masaomi asked.

"I don't really know, he sent me away from Ikebukuro, 9 years ago, when I was 7. And I don't really remember much then."

"Really? That's so cold of him!"

"I know, that's why I hate him."

"You hate him? Then why did you come here?" Mikado exclaimed.

"I don't hate him completely, just kinda."

* * *

**Saturday 8:30 PM- Mikado's Apartment**

They all arrived at his apartment, an hour later.

"Can I get the tour tomorrow? I'm getting tired and it's getting late."

"Sure." Masaomi said. "At 7:30 PM, at the East park?"

"Sure, but I don't know where that is."

"Mikado will show you." He then left.

"Are you hungry? I could make something." Mikado offered.

"Oh no thanks, I hate on the train. Sorry to burst in on you."

"Oh, it's alright."

"So which school are you going to?"

"Raira Academy in the East, next Monday."

"Really? That's where I go!"


	2. Welcome To Ikebukuro!

Replies:

Chuu112-Arigato Goizamas!

* * *

AN: There's a poll on my profile and I would like for you to vote on it!

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Ikebukuro!

**Sunday 6 AM-Mikado's Apartment**

Hana woke up very early that morning, considering that she had slept around 9. She sat up and looked over at Mikado. _Still asleep I see._ She thought to herself.

She stood up and looked down at herself. She was still in her clothes from yesterday. _It's fine, since I changed on the train. Since I barged in on him like this, I should make him breakfast I guess. But it wouldn't be right if I used his ingredients, I guess I could go to the market down the street, and I'd still know where to go. _

She put on her jacket then dug through her bag and grabbed out her wallet. She checked inside and saw a huge stack of money inside. She took the spare keys that Mikado gave her and pocketed it along with her wallet.

She quietly opened the door and walked outside. She carefully closed the door and locked it. She turned around and started walking down the street, taking a mental note of where his apartment was.

She walked through the semi-crowed streets and looked for the market that she saw last night. She went into the store, only to receive cold-stares as she entered. She looked down the aisles and picked up eggs, milk, pancake mix, butter, syrup, chocolate bars, bacon, oil and juice, and put it in her basket.

When she started walking over to the cash register, she still noticed their glares on her. She was thinking that they thought that she was a monster or something. She waited in line to buy it.

A little while later, it was finally her turn. When she walked up to the cashier, the lady rose her eyebrow. "Er, do you happen to be related to…I-Izaya O-Orihara?" She asked nervously.

"No, who's that?"

"Someone you shouldn't make an enemy of."

"Okay…?"

"But it's alright, he hangs out in Shinjuku."

"Okay, so here's the stuff." Hana said, putting the things on the counter."

The cashier then scanned it and bagged it afterwards. "That would be 3200 yen."

"Okay," She said, pulling out 3500 yen from her wallet. "Here."

"And here's your change." She said, giving her 300 yen and her receipt.

"Bye!" She then walked back onto the streets, and started walking back to the apartment.

"IIII-ZAAAAYY-YYAAAAA!" She heard a very familiar voice yell.

_Is that? _She thought to herself as she stopped, while everyone else ran away. She turned toward the road. _No it can't be. He doesn't look like that. _She thought, seeing a black haired guy stop in the middle of the road, with a vending machine flying in his direction. Luckily, it missed him, but it was flying towards her, causing her to scream in terror, while still clutching into the groceries.

With the scream she had just made, it caused the black haired guy to turn his head and look at her. He smirked as his gaze was fixed on only her. His gaze seemed to say, 'I'm interested in you.'

She slightly blushed as she slightly smiled, when she noticed him staring at her. _H-he's kinda cute, actually._ He had black hair, that was kinda spiky, but didn't actually spike up, but down. He had Red eyes and Pale skin. He had a Dark Brown jacket that went up to his waist, and it had a hood the was edged with fluff, also the cuffs and the end of it had fluff. He had a plain, Black shirt, that was tucked under Black pants, that was held up with a Black belt that looped into a his belt loops. He waved at her, then suddenly ran away, from the Blonde headed Brute.

_Who were they? Especially the Black headed guy._

* * *

**Sunday 6:30 PM-Mikado's apartment**

Hana closed the door behind her and locked it, still noticing that Mikado was still asleep. She put her jacket back in her bag, then walked into the kitchen and set the stuff down. She searched for the pans and grabbed 2. She set them on the stove and grabbed a big bowl, 2 spatulas, a cutting board, a knife, a whisk and measuring utensils. She prepared the pancake mix with the chocolate, bacon, and the eggs. She poured oil on a pan and heated it up. She then added butter to the other pan and heated that up.

She added an egg to the pan with oil and let it cook up. While it did that, she grabbed 2 plates and 2 cups and set it on the counter. She then flipped the egg and added the pancake mix to the other pan. She put the egg on the side of a plate and added the other egg to the pan. She flipped the pancake, and repeated these things all over again, until all the stuff was done. She then added all the bacon to the pan with oil, making it sizzle loudly. When it was done, she added an even amount to both plates and shut the stoves off. She added syrup over the pancakes and poured juice in both cups.

She then put away all the ingredients. She then cleaned up the pans, including all the other things she used, and washed it. She then put the plate on the table, and then the juice too.

She then smiled, as she looked at the food she made. _Right in time too, he's waking up right now._

"Hana-San?" He called out. He then stepped into the Dining Room, seeing Hana sit at the table, with food in front of her.

"Ohayou Gozaimas!" She greeted him. "I made us breakfast, to thank you for letting me stay with you until my brother finally answers me."

"Oh, no problem." He said, as he sat down at the table. "Thank you for the food."

They then both started eating.

"Mmmm, it's good." He said.

"Thank you!" She said cheerfully. "I got the ingredients this morning."

* * *

**Sunday 7:00 PM-Mikado's Apartment**

"Hmmm? Okay, alright, I'll ask her." Mikado spoke into the phone, as Hana stared outside the window, seeing the dark clouds. "Hana-san?"

"Yeah?" She said plainly, with her head on her arms, that rested on the table.

"Do you still want to have the tour around the city? It looks like it might rain soon."

"Of course I do! We could just wear jackets!"

"Okay." He then spoke into the phone, "Yes, she still does…Okay, we'll meet there right now, bye."

Mikado then turned to Hana, to see her pull her jacket.

He stared at her jacket, thinking that it was similar to a certain informant of Shinjuku. It did hide a part of her body, but you still could see her figure.

"Let's go, Mika-Kun!" She exclaimed, snapping him out of his thought.

"Uh, s-sure!" He said, looking away, as if he weren't just staring at her.

**Sunday 7:30 PM-East Park**

"Hey guys!" Masaomi shouted, as he ran to both Mikado and Hana. "So Hana-San, let's have that tour right now!"

"Um, okay, where first?"

"The Russian Sushi restaurant! We have to eat dinner first, anyway, right?" Masaomi said.

"Okay." She said, as they all walked towards it.

"By the way, Hana-San, what's that necklace you have there?" He asked, almost touching it, but only to be slapped away by her hand, as she held it in her fist.

"Ow! What was the for?"

"Sorry! It's just that this necklace is very precious to me, and I don't want anyone else to touch it."

"It's alright, but what is it?"

"It was a gift to me from my brothers, before I left, so I wouldn't forget them." She then opened it up, to reveal a picture on the right side, but no picture on the left. On the right, the picture had 2 boys, and 1 girl. Both boys had Dark Brown hair, while the girl had Black hair. And all of them had Brown eyes. Both boys had peach skin, while the girl had Pale skin.

The boy at the top right was the tallest, then the boy at the top left was the next tallest, then the girl at the bottom was the shortest. The tallest boy had a serious look on his face. The other boy had an emotionless look, and the girl faked her happiness, but actually looked sad too.

"Hey, somehow, they look familiar." Mikado said. "Who are they?"

She then sighed with a frown on her face, as she looked away, as if trying to avoid the question. "I-I rather not talk about."

"Oh, sorry Hana-San."

"I-it's alright, you didn't know."

"So what's the left side for?" Masaomi asked.

"They said it's for me and whoever I'm in a relationship with, as in romantically."

**Sunday 7:50 PM-Russian Sushi Restaurant**

"Well here it is!" Masaomi exclaimed.

"Ah, Mikado! Masaomi! How 'bout some sushi?" A tall, Dark person said, in a White uniform. "Oh? Who is this?"

"Hi Simon! This is Hana-San!" He greeted.

"Good evening, Simon-San." She greeted.

"Here for some sushi?"

"Actually, we are." Mikado said.

"Then come, come!" He said, as he guided them in there.

"What would like to order?" He asked, as the 3 sat down at the counter, with Hana in the middle.

"A sushi combo." Masaomi said.

"Same here." Mikado said.

"Do you have Otoro?" Hana asked.

"Oh yes, yes! How much do you want?"

"Um, 1 plate."

"Okay, coming right up!" Simon exclaimed. "Do you want any drinks?

"Water." The boys said in unison.

"Green Tea." Hana spoke.

"Here." He said, setting their drinks in front of them.

"So, is there anything in Ikebukuro I should be aware of?" Hana asked.

"There are a lot of gangs here, but the main one is 'The Dollars.' Also there is a new gang that wear's Green, but no one knows anything about them." Masaomi warned.

"Yup, and there's especially 2 people you should avoid at all costs. First of all, Izaya Orihara." Masamoi stated, with a frown on his face, remembering what he had done. "He's a very dangerous person, but you shouldn't come in contact with him, he lives in Shinjuku." Masamoi stated.

"How's he dangerous?"

"He's an informant. He'll be able to get any information about you."

"How's that dangerous?" Hana asked, with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"He'll be able to use it against you. And he carries a switch knife around with him, and he has excellent parkour skills, and is fast on his feet."

"Ah, I see."

"And he's a no good, evil, bad, person, who will can kill you without even laying a finger on you and who has no sympathy for others and doesn't help others, either." Mikado stated. "And he's annoying, or so I've heard."

"Oh." She said quietly. _But why did I hear his name this morning? What was that all about? _

"Something bothering you?" Mikado asked.

"Um, actually yes." She replied. "I heard someone shout his name this morning. Who was that?"

"Oh, that was…"

"Here you go!" Simon said, as he put the sushi down.

"Thank you, Simon!" Hana exclaimed.

They all then started eating. But before Hana started eating, she commented, "I love my fatty tuna!" She then plopped it into her mouth, using the chopsticks.

Masaomi then laughed. "You sound just like him!"

"Sound like who?"

"Izaya of course. He likes Otoro too."

"Really?"

"Yup. And he has Pale skin like you."

"Pale skin?" She said sadly, as she pouted.

"Err, I mean White skin."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Nice to know I have something in common with someone."

"Yeah, and that person is evil!"

"Still." She said, as she took a sip of water, more like gulp. _It's nice to have someone around again, and actually know about having something in common with someone._


	3. Izaya Orihara

Replies:

Lost-my-Sanity-and-Falling-Thank you very much for your constructive criticism! I needed that! I want to become a better writer. Also, I have no idea what you mean by 'flat and 2-D,' and 'make her a bit more 3-D.' She won't become like that, due to her history and what not. It'll make sense later~! But, it seems that you haven't caught on yet, but that will be revealed very soon! I'd actually appreciate it if you could give more of these every chapter, if it's not in the way of course~! PS-When stating to make her more 3-D, it's actually kind funny, cause that is what he's gonna do =3

* * *

Chapter 3: Izaya Orihara

**Monday 11:30-Mikado's Apartment**

With a yawn, Hana-San woke up to an empty apartment. She looked around, seeing Mikado's bag, shoes, and Mikado himself, gone. As she pondered as to where they might have gone, she sat up, hearing her tummy grumble.

_Wow, it's time for lunch already. _She thought, looking at the time on her phone as she clutched onto her stomach. _Oh right! He must be at school right now! He get's out in 3 hours and 30 minutes. _

Wondering what she should eat, she walked to the fridge and opened it. She looked through fridge, not feeling in the mood for anything. She closed it thinking, _I'll just buy something at the Russian Sushi Restaurant._

She walked over to her suitcase and opened it. She grabbed out her clothes. She walked around the room, lowering the blinds and the curtains, to make sure that no one could see her. She walked over to the dark corner, with her clothes in hand. She set it on the table, allowing her hands to be free. She carefully unbuttoned each button, of her Silky, Aqua nightshirt, so she wouldn't rip it. She removed her arms from it and set it on the ground, showing off her Aqua Bra, with a little Black ribbon, tied on as a design that came with it. She dropped her Silky, Aqua night pants onto the ground, exposing her Aqua panty, with a Black ribbon tied onto it, as a design that came with it. She slipped on her plain Aqua, spaghetti strap shirt, which still showed the strap of her bra. She then put on her short, Black, flowy skirt. She then grabbed her clothes that were on the ground and stuffed it into a bag that was in her suitcase. After ten minutes of preparing herself, she grabbed her purse which was inside her suitcase, which held her wallet with her yen, and the spare key to the apartment. She sat down next to her boots, Indian style. She grabbed her Black leggings that went up to her waist, and put it on, along with her Black boots.

* * *

**Sunday 12:00 PM-Russian Sushi Restaurant **

Hana walked into the sushi restaurant, seeing Simon, stand at the counter

"Ah, Hana-San!" He greeted with a wide smile. "Back for more sushi, yes?"

"Hi Simon!" She greeted cheerfully. "Yup! I would like Otoro to go, please!"

"How much?"

"Um…two packs."

"Alright," He then shouted to the back, "Two packs of Otoro!" He turned to Hana again. "That will be 2,500 yen." (IDK how the currency works)

"Okay, here." She said, handing him the yen.

"Here you go!" He said, giving her a bag of two packs of Otoro.

"Thanks you!" She exclaimed, grabbing the bag. "Bye Simon!"

"Come again!"

"I will."

She stepped outside the restaurant and just stood there, wondering where Sunshine Street was. 'I know they showed me the direction home, but I don't remember where it is.'

She looked around again, looking like an innocent little girl, with sad eyes. 'Where is it?'

"Excuse me, are you lost…Heiwajima-San?" A voice asked behind her.

She turned around to meet eyes with the guy she found very attractive, that she saw yesterday morning. She looked down with a blush, to avoid his gaze. "Uh, I-I am." She said nervously, feeling her face heat up.

"Would you like me to take you home? I know every corner of this city"

"Um, c-can you, please?"

"Alright, I will, but can you do something for me first?"

"Um, w-what is it?"

"Well, can you look me in the eyes?" He said, as he put his right index finger and thumb on her chin, and lofted her head.

"Um, o-o-o-okay." She stuttered, with her blush turning darker and her face heating up. As a result of this, He smirked.

"So shall we go?" He asked, as he took her wrist and held it.

"Uh y-yeah. T-to Sunshine Street."

"Ah, 60th street." He said, as he started to lead her to 60th street.

Hana stayed silent the whole walk there, as she followed behind him silently. She dares not to make a sound, in fear of embarrassing herself in front of him. Her head hung low, as her eyes were focused on the ground, unaware of the glares she has been receiving.

"So, how's your brother been?"

"M-my brother?" She asked in shock, as she looked up at him, only to see the side of his head.

"Yes, Shizuo Heiwajima." He stated, trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

"H-how do you know about my brother, and my surname?"

Ignoring the second question, he answered, "How could I not? He's the strongest man in Ikebukuro."

"He is?"

"Of course. How could you not know?" He asked, actually knowing the answer to this.

Not wanting to answer his question, Hana stayed silent, until they had arrived at Sunshine Street.

"Well, here we are." He said.

"Thank you very much, for walking me here."

"No problem." He then turned to go, but instead, Hana grabbed his hand, in meaning to grab his wrist, making her blush even darker.

"Um, what's your name?" She asked, as he turned his head to look at a blushing face, only to smirk at her reaction.

"Izaya Orihara." He then pulled out of her gripped, and walked off, to leave a shocked Hana.

* * *

**Monday 2:45 PM-Mikado's Apartment**

Not in the mood for food, Hana sat on the ground, in front of the table that had her food, while she hugged her knees with her head in her lap. All that time, she just sat there, thinking about what had just happened, 2 hours and 45 minutes ago, and about…Izaya Orihara.

She pondered about the things that people had said about him, about him being no good, evil, bad, annoying, and a person who has no sympathy for others and that he can kill you without laying a finger on you. _He didn't seem like any of those things. _She thought to herself.

All she did for the rest of the time, until Mikado came back, was think about Izaya Orihara, and how he helped her get home. But minute by minute, she the feeling to care about, disappeared. Instead, she thought about Izaya Orihara, himself. She thought about how he looked, how he was, and what it would be like if they were together. She suddenly smiled and giggled at that thought. Just thinking about them two together, made her so happy.

She just sat there, like a love sick puppy, thinking about her first crush, which he was. Not aware of the time or the knock on the door, she finally opened up the Otoro sushi she bought a long time ago. She picked up her fatty tuna, using her chopsticks, and plopped it in her mouth. She ate, still smiling with Izaya on her mind.

With the sound of keys jingling behind the door, Hana ate the last piece of Otoro in the pack.

Deciding that she was full, she stood up to throw it away and store the leftover pack in the fridge for later on. When she opened the fridge, she set the bag down on a shelf. She turned and closed the fridge door, then skipped happily over to her bag. But before she bent down to open it, she heard someone clear their throat at the door.

"Um, Hana-San," Mikado said, with Masaomi standing next to him. "Do you want to go out with us? It must be pretty boring here."

"Sure!" She exclaimed happily. _Maybe I'll see him in town!_

* * *

**Monday 5:00 PM-West Gate Park**

"Hana-San," Mikado started, seeming agitated, as well as Masaomi. "I must-"

"_We._" Masaomi corrected.

"Right, _we _must warn you that you should be careful around town, you can never know what can happen."

"Uh huh, _and?_"

"Um, we're telling you this because…um, we have to…" He said, feeling very uncomfortable.

"We gotta take a leak! So we'll be right back!" Masaomi said in a rush, as he took Mikado by the wrist and ran over to the bathroom, which was across the street and a few shops down.

Hana sat down on the edge of the fountain, with her back facing the direction her friends went, to wait for her friends. She frowned, thinking, _Why didn't they just go earlier? _

But shaking off her thought, she looked around to see if Izaya was around. She was very shy but she just wanted to see him. After a few moments of looking for him, she sighed and gave up. _He has a job, so of course he wouldn't be here._

Unaware of the red eyes that were on her, Izaya had been watching her every move since she had arrived. In an attempt to learn more about Ikebukuro's strongest man, he had stumbled over his family tree, seeing that he had more than 1 sibling, that being Kasuka, he found out that day that he had a younger sister. And wanting to know everything about everyone and anything, he of course, researched her.

Figuring out that she is supposed to come back to Ikebukuro, to her brother, to attend Raira Academy. He wanted to learn more about her in person, without any disturbances. So he had hacked the system so that her plane would be a week earlier than planned.

This sneaky little flea knew that he could use her to get rid of Shizu-Chan forever and maybe have her as an apprentice. Of course, he would need her trust and get a close relationship with her. Seeing that she was alone, he took this chance to continue with his plan.

As if the gods heard her wish, a certain informant made his way over here.

"Ah, Heiwajima-San~!" He said 'cheerfully,' as he walked over and sat next to her, with a bag of Otoro in his hand.

"Izaya-Kun!" She said happily when she had heard him. But sitting directly next to her made her extremely nervous, and had caused her cheeks to be tinged with red.

"Hmm? Izaya-_Kun?_" He said, noting the honerific she had used with his _first _name.

Realizing what she had done, her blush turned darker. "Um, I-I mean, O-Orihara-Senpai!"

He then laughed very lightly at her reaction. "It's alright, you may call me Izaya-Kun, only if I may call you Hana-Chan."

"S-sure!" She said nervously, as she felt him move closer to her.

"So, what is a girl like you sitting here alone?" He asked, with his usual smirk, but toned down a bit.

"A-a g-girl like m-me?" She asked innocently, with her blush turning darker.

"An innocent girl like you can't be out and about." He said, trying to sound worried about her, so he can gain her trust and be comfortable around him. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was-"

"IIIII-ZAAAAA-YAAAA!" A voice shouted from behind.

_That voice…it seems so…familiar. Who's voice is it?_ Hana thought.

"Well, I must take my leave." Izaya said, as he stood up and shoved the package of Otoro into Hana's hands. "See you~!" He then ran off.

She then pouted as she saw him run off. _Aaaw, I want him here with me, don't leave!_ She mentally begged.

After a few seconds, she noticed what Izaya had ran from. It was that same Blonde guy from yesterday, and he still wore a bartender's outfit. When he passed by, she happened to catch a glimpse of his face, and it seemed very familiar. _Onii-Chan?_


	4. Onii Chan

Replies:

Lost-my-Sanity-and-Falling-Thank you for your advice and I would like to let you know that you don't have to give me advice anymore, I'm starting not to care. I'm too lazy and too busy. And furious, but not at you, at my life.

xx

Chapter 4: Onii-Chan

**Monday 5:30 PM-West Gate Park**

Hana had been sitting at the fountain, waiting for her 2 friends, with the bag of Otoro sitting next to her and her Aqua phone with a kitty keychain, in hand. While waiting, she kept trying to contact her brother, but to no avail, he had not picked up or even answered any of her messages. Finally, she sighed in frustration, resulting her giving up on trying to call him.

"What's wrong, Hana-San?" Mikado spoke up, as they approached her once again.

"My brother still won't pick up." She said sadly, as she rested her hands onto her lap.

"How can we help you find him?"

"Um," She then looked around again, to see if he was around. "I don't actually know where he lives. But we can search around the city for him, if you guys don't mind." She said hopefully.

"Of course, I don't mind at all."

"I don't either." Masaomi said.

"Really? Thank you!" She said, as she jumped up and hugged them both, with a wide smile on her face.

Xx

**Monday 6:00 PM-Outside of Russia Sushi**

"Do you see him anywhere?" Mikado asked.

Hana scanned the crowds for the guy she had seen earlier. She sighed in frustration at how much people there were. She looked at each person in the crowd and when she finally found him, she had seen him with a guy with Dark Brown locks, and a Black suit with glasses.

She then smiled, and took off into the crowd, leaving them behind. She yelled out, "Onii-Chan!"

"Wha-? Hana-San!" They yelled out to her, both with shocked looks on their faces.

Xx

"Onii-Chan!" A girl's voice yelled out.

"Hey Tom, did you hear that?" Shizuo had asked him.

_It somehow sounds familiar. _He thought to himself.

"Hear what?" Tom asked plainly.

"Some girl's shouting out to her brother." He said, as they walked around the corner.

_It couldn't be her, right? Cause she's arriving on Saturday, she's not supposed to be here. _

After a few more strides, and hearing it once again, Tom said, "Do you think she's following us?"

"Why do you think that?"

He then rose his hand up in front of the Shizuo to stop him, as he stopped too.

"Onii-Chan!" The voice yelled again, as they both turned around to see a girl running toward them, with Masaomi and Mikado following.

Shizuo had spotted a Blonde-headed girl with Brown streaks in her hair, that seemed 155 centimeters. She wore a plain Aqua, spaghetti strap shirt, which still showed the strap of her bra, and had a short, Black, flowy skirt. She had Black leggings with her Black boots.

"Er, yes?" Shizuo said, confused if she was talking to him. _What kind of clothes is she wearing? She really shouldn't be wearing that. _

"S-Shizuo…H-Heiwajima?" She asked, stepping closer to him, with a hopeful look on her face.

"Um, yes, that's me." He said.

She then smiled and tackled him into a hug, as she buried her head in his chest, realizing how buff he is. "Yay! I finally found you!" She shouted.

"Y-you m-mean, h-he's your b-brother?" Mikado and Masaomi yelled in unison, with a shocked look on her face. They then both looked at each other with gaping mouths.

"Hana?" Shizuo spoke.

"Yes, it's me!" She exclaimed, as he placed his arms around her. _Finally! I finally found Shizu-nii! I haven't been this happy like this in years!_

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling out of the hug, as he stared into her eyes.

"What do you mean. 'what am I doing here'? I'm supposed to be here!"

"Yeah, this Saturday."

"But I came last Saturday." She said, with a confused look.

"Okay, but let's talk about this later, okay? I still have work to do. And what is with your _clothes?_"

"Actually, Shizuo, we'll just call it a day. It's getting late and you obviously need to deal something with your sister."

"Alright, bye Tom!" He called out to him as he left.

"There's nothing wrong with it." She muttered quietly. " And why didn't you answer your phone? I called and texted you a ton of times!" She cried, showing her call history, as she changed the subject.

"Oh, about that. I changed my number, but I sorta forgot to tell you. And where did you stay, the past 2 days?"

"At my friend, Mikado's place."

"Mikado?" He said, as he glared at the 'innocent' boy.

"We didn't do anything, Shizuo!" She said in a rush, with her arms waving around. _As if I would. I would never do that! _

"Hmm, alright. So let's get your stuff."

**Monday 7:00 PM-Mikado's Apartment**

Mikado unlocked the door for them, revealing a rundown apartment. With an Aqua suitcase resting against the wall.

"Here it is." She said, as she zipped it closed and picked it up. She looked around the room to make sure that she hadn't left anything behind. Once she was sure that she had all her things, she said good-bye to them and went off with her brother.

Xx

**Monday 8:00 PM-Shizuo(And now Hana's too)'s Apartment**

Both Shizuo and Hana stood outside of their apartment as Shizuo was unlocking the door. "It isn't much, Hana, but here's where we'll now." He said, opening the door.

"It's alright, I don't really do anything except for Art and stuff." She replied, as she walked in, with Shizuo locking the door behind him.

"Your room is the door all the way on the right. It's small though, sorry." He said, as he plopped down on the couch. "The bathroom is in between the bedroom."

"It's all right, Onii-Chan!" She said, as she opened the door to her room and closed it behind her. She looked around, noting that it _was_ small. She set down her suitcase next to the wall, then walked over to see what seemed like a closet. She opened it up and saw a futon. She grabbed it and rolled it out near the window. She opened up her suitcase and grabbed her fluffy, Aqua pillow an set it on the futon. She took of her boots and set it down next to her suitcase. She then grabbed out her laptop and set it down in front of the futon, along with the charger. Remembering that she had gotten Otoro from Izaya, she took the package and laid in her futon.

She opened up the package and saw that it still looked and smelled good. She opened up her laptop and turned it on. She ate a piece of Otoro and checked her mail. When she inserted another piece of Otoro, she noticed that she had receive a new message from her surprise, an unknown sender. When she had saw the new mail message, she had thought it was from Nakura. Well she still had from him, but the most recent.

When she opened the message from the unknown sender, she had saw that she had been invited to join the dollar's. Raising an eyebrow from confusion, she clicked the link. When the link opened, it told her to make an account. The account she had made was female, and the name was 'Kumori,' meaning 'shadow.'

She browsed the Dollars' site, and eventually noticed a chat room. She opened up a chat room, involving 'Taro Tanaka,' 'Kanra,' 'Setton,' 'Saika,' 'Bakyura,' and 'Saki.'

-Kumori has entered the chatroom-

**Taro Tanaka:** Hello, Kumori-San.

**Kanra:** Hi there, Kumori-Chan~!

**Setton:** Hi Kumori-San.

**Saika:** Hello.

**Bakyura:** Hi Kumori-Chan!

**Saki:** Hello, Kumori-San.

Hana then stared at the chat room. _W-what should I-I s-say? _She thought nervously, as she kept typing something and just erased it afterwards.

**Setton: **Kumori-San?

**Kumori: **Um, hi. Sorry, was I intruding on your conversation?

**Setton: **No, not at all! Are you new here?

**Kumori: **Um, yes.

**Kanra: **What's with the sad username, Kumori-Chan~?

**Kumori: **I, um…

**Kanra: **So…?

**Setton: **Kanra-Chan! Don't force her to answer.

Hana had stared at what Kanra had said. She herself didn't even know why she put that as her username. She knew what it stood for, so she guessed that it matched what she's like, invisible and sad.

~Kanra has invited you to a private chat.~

~Accept~ ~Decline~

Hana, of course, had selected 'accept.' But she wondered why Kanra had wanted to chat in private. There should be no need for it, right?

**Kanra: **I'm so glad you accepted~!

**Kumori: **So anything you need that we have to chat in private?

**Kanra: **Actually yes, I don't actually need a reason to why question.

**Kumori: **Then why ask it in the first place?

**Kanra: **'Cause I just figured it out, Hana-Chan!

Hana had stared wide-eyed at this. She was shocked at how this person knew her name! _I guess there _is_ a reason to chat in private! And figured _what_ out exactly?_

**Kanra: **You're probably wondering how I know your name…

**Kumori: **In fact, I am…

**Kanra: **Well, I'm not gonna say~

**Kumori: **So what do you want from me?

**Kanra: **To be friends~

**Kumori: **Really? Are you serious?

**Kanra: **Of course.

"Hana!" Her brother called out to her, as he knocked on the door.

**Kumori: **I gotta go, see you!

Hana then logged off and shut the laptop close. "Come in!"

The door opened, revealing Shizuo standing at the doorway. "Kasuka is here, you wanna see him?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said eagerly, as she jumped up. "Actually, I would like to update my photo in my locket, so it would show us in the present, can we?"

"Uh, sure, but we should ask him too."

"Okay!" She chirped.

They both walked into the living room, to see Kasuka standing there, with 2 huge guys standing behind him.

"Hi Kasuka!" She exclaimed, as she ran to hug him, but was stopped by the 2 guys behind him.

"It's alright," Kasuka said in a calm voice. "She's my sister."

That had made them release her, to let her hug him, and he did hug back.

"Kasuka? About this locket, can I get a picture of me, you and Shizuo now? I want it so that it is the most recent."

"Of course." He said.


	5. Nakura

Replies:

Kanade: Thank you!

Vanessa0-0: It says it on my profile, Gomen!

Guest: Just like Vanessa. And thank you for the comment! I really appreciate it!

Favs on Story:

Chuu112

Shizu-Nii

Ageha Sakura

**AN: **Uwaaaah! I feelz so flattered~ Thank you for them fav's and reviews/comments! And feel free to pitch in any ideas if you want. I'll try to work them in if I like it and if it matches the story.

xx

Chapter 5: Nakura

**Monday 10:00 PM-Shizuo and Hana's Apartmant, Hana's Room**

Hana climbed back into her futon once Kasuka had to leave, and when Shizuo had decided to read a book, alone. She currently had her laptop open again and had her locket in her hand, opened. On the right, the picture had been replaced with a new one. It was similar to the old one, except for that Kasuka was actually smiling and that Hana was actually happy this time.

_I actually look happy this time, unlike last time. But, I guess it's just because I saw them again. But it's just temporary. After all, I'll just became all dejected again. And can I ever truly be happy? _

She closed her locket as she logged into her e-mail, then opened up the e-mail she had received from Nakura. She looked over it, remembering the first time he had e-mailed her. It was a couple months after she had to move away from Ikebukuro, when she was only 7. She had been very reluctant to e-mail him back, because she did not know him at all. But, Nakura had gained her trust, letting her know that she could trust him. They both had talked to each other about their problems and lives. The first problem she had ever told him was that her brother had forced her to move away, and that her other brother didn't even stop him.

xx

**Flashback**

**Hana: **Um, Nakura, can I tell you something?

When typing that, Hana had been very reluctant. She wasn't very sure if she could truly trust him. But Nakura was the only person she could talk to, besides Uncle Ono. But he didn't count, they both weren't related to each other at all, cause Uncle Ono was her brother's, friend's, trusted older brother.

**Nakura: **Hmm? What is it?

**Hana: **You know when you said that I can trust you?

**Nakura: **Yes, I do. What's on your mind?

**Hana: **Well, I think I can trust you enough to tell you something.

**Nakura: **Really? Even after just ten minutes of knowing each other?

**Hana: **Well, yes. Well. First of all, I'm still very upset right now.

**Nakura: **Oh? Why is that?

She had typed up her next message with a frown. _I don't even understand why they would do that at all, it's too mean! _

**Hana: **It's because my brother sent me away from my hometown…and my family.

**Nakura: **So you live alone?

**Hana: **Actually, no. I live with my oldest brother's, friend's trusted older brother, but only until I'm thirteen.

**Hana: **My other brother, who was younger than the one that sent me away, didn't even try to stop him. And to make it worse, they didn't even see my off!

As Hana typed the last message, she had started to tear up. Remembering what they had down, started to make her heart ache again. She sobbed, struggling to type up her next message, due to her vision being distorted, making it hard for her to see they keys.

**Hana:** They don't even care about me!

**Nakura: **There, there, Hana! They're in the past now, you don't have to worry about those jerks now! You have me. \(^.^)/

She smiled, as she read the message through her tears. She wiped her tears away, as she typed up her next message.

**Hana: **Thank you, Nakura, you'd be a great brother.

Xx

**Present**

This time, Nakura messaged her about her return.

**Nakura: **So, did you get home safely? Are you back home with your brother? Sorry for not messaging you on Saturday, I was busy.

**Hana: **It's alright. And I did get back home safely, thank you for asking~! And I'm now home with nii-chan.

**Nakura: **Is he like you remembered?

**Hana: **Well, he doesn't seem to be.

**Nakura: **Seem?

**Hana: **We didn't actually talk with each other that much.

**Nakura: **Ah, I see. So do you wanna get along with him? And what about your other brother?

**Hana: **He just left. And I would, but I wouldn't know what to talk about.

**Nakura: **About your life and his and what happened.

**Hana: **Oh! Thank you Nakura!

**Nakura: **Your welcome, and I have to go, bye Hana.

**Hana: **Bye Nakura.

Hana then sighed and stood up out of her futon. She wanted to at least get along with her brother, and talk with him, since she hadn't seen him in nine years. And maybe she could not hate him. "Nii-Chan?" She spoke, as she stepped into the living room, to see her brother reading a book, with a half-empty glass of milk on the table.

When he looked up from his book and looked at her, she saw that he had a pair of reading glasses, resting upon the bridge of his nose. "Yes?" _I didn't know he used reading glasses. It kinda suits him, actually._ She thought as she stared at the Black, half-framed, reading glasses.

"Well, um…" She said nervously as she went to sit next to him, while she fiddled with her fingers and stared at it. _How do I say this? _"Well, I um, wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" He asked, as he took off his reading glasses and pocketed it, while staring at her in confusion.

"Well, anything. But mostly about our lives and how we've been so far."

"Hmm? About our life?"

"Yup? Should I go first, or should you?"

"You go first." Shizuo stated, not wanting to tell her about that 'flea.' "Did you get any new friends?"

"Well, not really. I only had recently made a friend, 4 years ago. You already saw him, his name is Mikado Ryugamine. But I did also meet 3 new people during the time I was here."

"Really? Who?"

"Mikado's best friend from elementary, Masaomi Kida, Simon from the Sushi Restaurant," She then smiled, remembering the next person she met. "And the informant of Shinjuku," At this, there was a visible twitch on Shizuo's face, as he clenched his fists. "Izaya Orihara." She finally spoke, as she squealed very softly. _Izaya-Kun~!_ She thought happily. _Oh how I love him!_

"_Flea._" Shizuo growled softly, as his 'aura' noticeably darkened.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'flea?' How's Izaya-Kun a flea? He's been very nice to me." She asked as she tilted her head in confusion and shock.

'_Kun'? What's with the friendly honorific? Wait a minute. _He thought, then mouth gaping open in realization. "He was _nice _to you?" He exclaimed in shock. _He _must_ be planning something. _Shizuo thought to himself. _Why else would he be nice to someone? Unless he actually…no, never, that'll never happen, _ever.

"Yes, why?"

He then shut his mouth closed and looked away, refusing to tell his sister the horrors of this person._ No, I…I can't tell her, I shouldn't. That's why, I…_

"Nii-Chan?" Hana said again, intereupttig his thoughts. _He's seems to hate him…but why? He's a good person. He's nothing like what Mikado and Masaomi said._

"Never mind about him." He growled.

"Okay, then, tell me about you." _That was odd, why didn't he reply back to me? What's going on between them?_

"About what?"

"About…" _About why you sent me away._ She replied mentally, with a frown. "About everything."

Xx

The Black-haired informant logged off of his e-mail and smirked to himself. He breathed out and leaned back in his chair in victory as he turned around to look down onto his precious humans. _That's right Hana, the more things you find about his life, the more things I will know._ He thought, knowing that she will tell him anything, and do anything for him.

He then laughed evilly, with the sound bouncing off the walls, making it even louder.

Xx

**Puffy Bunny: **I know this is shorter than the other chapters, but, eh. Usually my chapters are _very_ short, so don't complain.

**Shizuo: **Why are they short then? And why do I have a sister in this story? I've never had one.

**Puffy Bunny: **It's an OC and it's _my_ story. I could do whatever I want. And it'll all be explained later! Probably…

**Shizuo: **Where's your disclaimer?

**Izaya: **Silly Shizu-Chan~ It's in the summary!

**Puffy Bunny: **Yup, what he said. Thank you for that Izaya-Kun!

**Shizuo: **Get the hell out of here, _flea._ *Looks at PB* And why are you thanking him?

**Puffy Bunny: **You do realize you have to get along with each other eventually, _**IF**_ Hana ends up with him, right? Besides, I want him here! :3

**Shizuo: **As if that'd happen. Izaya wouldn't love anyone.

**Izaya: **Ne~ Shizu-Chan said my name! Shizu-Chan is finally warming up to me~

**Shizuo: **_**Never.**_

**Puffy Bunny:** And I have no clue what to do for the next chapter. I'll manage, hopefully. Expect a time skip though.


	6. First Day of Raira Academy

Replies:

Shizu-Nii- Holy-shiznuggets. I just posted the chapter and now's there a review? Amazing. Thank you! But still, I need ideas for the story, it's still kinda incomplete. But I do have the main idea for what I want.

Favs on Story:

**AN:** In this story, Mairu and Kururi are 16 and attends Raira Academy, and like their brother, they are very smart and actually attend class. Therefore, have skipped a grade, so they are the same grade as Hana and Mikado. Do they have an important role in this story? I don't know yet. And also, I don't know how they mark the rooms so it goes like this: section is the first number, then the floor number, then the room number.

* * *

Chapter 6: First Day Of Raira Academy

**Monday 6:00 PM-Shizuo and Hana's Apartment, Shizuo's Room**

The Ex-Bartender's eyes slowly fluttered open, to slowly get used to the bright light, after a long period of darkness. He groaned softly as he sat up in his bed, while his eyes was still adjusting to the light.

He sighed as he looked at the time on his alarm clock, it showed in digital numbers, '6:06.' In an hour, he had to go meet tom in front of their usual meeting spot, to start the day. And in 2 hours, Hana had to attend her first day at Raira Academy. He slowly stood up from the bed to go wake up his sister.

**Monday 6:00 PM-Shizuo and Hana's Apartmant, Hana's Room**

The sun slowly made it's way over the horizon, as it's sunrays slowly shone through the curtain. The rays slowly made it's way onto Hana's face, as she silently slept, very peacefully. Asleep in the Futon, was 16-year old, Hana Heiwajima. That day, was her first day of school, at Raira Accademy. Unbeknownst to her, her brother had just woken up in the next room, waking up to get ready for work.

A loud knock had echoed through the apartment, in an attempt to wake up Hana. After a few moments, to Hana, she had heard a low-pitch, gruff voice, say, "Hana, time to wake up. You have to get ready for school."

"Hmm…" She slowly said, as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up while smoothing out her very, messy hair. "Alright."

She got up from her futon and walked over to her closet. She slid the door open and pulled out her uniform and undergarments, along with her toiletries.

She yawned as she exited her room. As she heard the sound of rushing water, she had supposed that her brother was in the shower, so she decided to make them breakfast, if possible.

She set down her things on the Beige couch that faced the television. She walked over to the White fridge and opened it. Inside, she saw enough ingredients to make pancakes. So, 20 minutes later, she was done making the pancakes she had made for her brother and herself, and that her brother was out of the bathroom.

"Nii-Chan!" She yelled, as she saw him come out of the bathroom.

"Hmm?" He said, as looked over at her, with a towel still around his neck, while he still was drying his hair, with his body, fully clothed in his bartender's outfit.

"I made us breakfast!" She said, as she walked over to pick up her things to take a bath.

"Really?" He asked, walking over to the table to see two plates of pancakes. One plate had a lot of syrup, and he had supposed it was for him, since he liked sweet things, but both plates had a glass of milk beside it. "Thank you, Hana!" He shouted, as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**Monday 7:30 PM-Raira Academy, School Office**

Hana had been sitting in a chair, in front of the academy's principal. The principal was currently looking over some files, as she looked around the room. It was a fairly big room. The walls were painted white, with Brown wood at the bottom, lined from side to side, as a design. All around the room, had filing cabinets and bookshelves. The principal's desk, was a low and wide, Dark Brown desk. On top, had the principal's name plate, pens, pencils and a stack of papers. Behind him, had a wall full of windows.

"Ah," The principal finally said, causing her to look at him. "So you're Shizuo Heiwajima's younger sister." He muttered in disappointment, remembering all the times he had been sent to the office and how much trouble he, and Izaya Orihara had caused. _Great, not only that Izaya's younger, twin sisters are here, Shizuo's younger sister is here too. Hopefully, she's nothing like him, unlike the Orihara twins. _

"Um, yes, I am." She answered politely. _Why is he disappointed? Jeez, what's wrong with him? Shizu-nii did nothing wrong, he's a good person._ She thought, completely unaware of what he had done there.

"And I understand he doesn't want anyone to know you're related to him." He said, as he nodded in agreement, with his eyes still on the papers.

_What?_ She thought, with a mask hiding her shocked and saddened expression. _B-but, why? Is it because I'm a disappointment to him and doesn't want me to stain the 'Heiwajima' name? Or that he hates me and doesn't want anyone to know that I'm related to him? Cause he clearly didn't show any of that, when I was talking to him this morning, or last night._

"Well, it doesn't seem you're anything like him." He said, looking up from the files and handing her a paper, that was her schedule.

* * *

**Monday 8:05 PM-Raira Academy, Class 426**

Despite it being time for homeroom, the classroom was still noisy, due to their teacher being outside, talking to the principal, with Hana standing with them.

When they were done talking, the teacher and Hana walked back inside, causing the class to quiet down. And when the class looked up, they were in shock, of seeing a girl with the teacher. Of course, being the boys as they are, started to whisper amongst themselves at how 'hot,' or 'cute' she was.

Hana's nervousness remained, when her eyes had wandered around the room, seeing that she had not seen Mikado or Masaomi in this class. _T-they're not in this class! _She thought in horror, as she pouted. _Why? Why aren't I with them? I-I'll be all alone again._ Her slightly teary eyes wandered around again to see an empty seat, next to the window, all the way in the back. And her eyes looked to see who she sat next to, in front, she saw a Brown, braided-haired girl, with glasses, sitting there, and she seemed to be talking with someone who looked like her, but with short hair, that sat at the right of her. And Hana had supposed they were twins. But that's not what caught her eye, it's how they looked so much like her, precious 'Izaya-Kun.'

"Class, this is Hana Heiwajima." At the mention of her last name, everyone's eyes widen, obviously know the fortissimo of Ikebukuro. Unlike the others, the 'twins'' eyes widen in excitement, wondering if she was actually related to Kasuka Heiwajima. "I expect _everyone,_" The teacher said, as she glared at the Orihara twins. "To treat her good and make her feel welcome." She then looked at Hana, and she looked back. "Hana, there's only one free seat. So you'll sit behind Mairu Orihara." At the mention of 'Orihara,' Hana had slightly smiled, in remembrance of Izaya. "Mairu is the girl with glasses, sitting at the back, near the window."

"Okay." She said softly. She then walked over to her seat, behind Mairu, only to be bombarded with conversations from everyone. "U-um…" She said nervously. "I-I uh…"

"Hey, hey!" Mairu shouted at them, causing everyone else to quiet down and mind their own business. "Shut up, it's my and Kururi's turn to talk to her!"

The twins then turned to her and excitedly asked her, "Do you happen to be related Shizuo and Kasuka Hewajima?"

But Kururi simply asked, "Hewajima?"

"Uh, well, I-I, um, I, er…" She stuttered nervously.

"Mairu and Kururi Orihara," The teacher scolded. "Leave her alone! She just came here! Let her have time to adjust to her surroundings."

"Humph." Mairu said, with a frown and crossed her arms, as they both turned to face forward.

Hana just sat there wide-eyed, at how Izaya's 'sisters' had acted. _Are they actually related to him? Cause, they acted nothing like him._xx

**Monday 12:00 PM-Raira Academy, Class 426**

Hana quietly sat in her seat, as she pulled out a water bottle and a bento she had bought this morning, with her own money. The bell had just rung for lunchtime, so she had decided to just eat here in the classroom, cause it seemed like she was allowed to, due to some other classmates eating their lunch.

Her bento had included, onigiri, rice, chicken and tuna roll. That plus a water bottle, was her lunch. She took her out her chopsticks and when she was about eat apiece of chicken, her phone had vibrated.

She looked around the room to see that the teacher was gone, and that no one was paying attention to her. She checked her phone to see that she had received a text message from Mikado. When she opened it up, it had said, 'Shame that we're not in the same class. But I'm in class 138, what about you? Do you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?'

As a reply, she sent 'I'm in class 426, across the campus from your room. And I don't feel like walking all the way there, I'll just eat in my classroom.' She texted back, as she sighed. But before she could put away her phone. It was immediately snatched away.

Fearing that it was the teacher who had caught her, she hesitantly looked up to see a smirking Mairu, that dangled her phone by her kitty keychain. "So, _are _you related to Shizuo and Kasuka Heiwajima?" She asked.

"Uh, I-I am, w-why d-do y-you ask?" Hana asked her, then attempted to get her phone back, but Mairu just kept it out of her reach, by pulling back.

"Whoa! Really?" Mairu exclaimed. "Then can you introduce us to him? Please, Hana!"

"Whoa, w-wait!" She exclaimed. _Wait, did they just call me 'Hana'?_ "Don't call me Hana!" She suddenly snapped as her eyes narrowed. Her eyes then widened at what she had just done. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean t-to…"

"No, I'm sorry, Heiwajima-Chan. I shouldn't have pushed you to introduce us to him," Mairu replied, with an apologetic look and gave back her phone. "Here's your phone back."

* * *

**Monday 12:00 PM-Raira Academy, Class 138**

The bell had just rung for lunch, and Mikado, Masaomi, Saki and Anri had decided to go up to the roof, to eat lunch. When they had opened the door to the roof, Mikado had saw that it was pretty empty, except for a couple of people from other classes.

"Shame Hana isn't in our class, right Mikado?" Masaomi asked him.

"Huh?" He said, as he looked at him, while still processing what he had just said. "Oh, yeah, right?"

"Who's, 'Hana'?" Saki asked Masamoi, with no hint of jealousy in her voice, knowing the he would just love her.

"Hana is Mikado's friend from his hometown, she just moved back here, 2 weeks ago."

"Yeah, and I'm worried about her."

"How come?" Anri asked him, as she eyed her boyfriend, suspiciously.

"Cause she's a very quiet person, and I think I'm her only friend."

"Really, you are? I feel sorry for her." Saki answered.

"Yeah, me too. But worst of all, she was bullied and teased by people at our old school because they thought she was weird because she always commented on peoples' conversation and decisions. But I knew that she was just open about her thoughts. But still, because of what they did, she stopped talking completely and distanced herself from others, until I talked to her."

* * *

**Shizuo: **Really? Now that's just horrible.

**Izaya: **Aw, who knew a monster like you, had a heart~

**Shizuo: **Shut up, stupid flea.

**Puffy Bunny: **So there's chapter 6! And sorry for the long updates, I'm still (probably,) on hiatus, but at least I'm posting, right? And ideas still welcome!

**Puffy Bunny**: Also, Hooray! Longest chappie!


	7. Denial

Replies:

Shizu-Nii-Aaaw! Really?! That's so sweet! I got so happy when I read that! =3 And how would those ideas relate to the story? Just asking cause I might want 1 of them in here.

Favs on Story:

Chuu112

Shizu-Nii

Ageha Sakura

EmilyAndFlaky

Chocoholics Unite

Shimooo

**AN:**

Characters are probably OOC. And I don't know what time they get off, so I'm just making it 4:15 PM. And I forgot to put the favs on story for the last chapter, hah! Fail XD

* * *

Chapter 7: Denial

**Monday 12:05 PM-Raira Academy, Rooftop Above Section 1**

"That's just horrible!" Saki replied, completely shocked at how bad people are, even though she's aware of people that are like Izaya, who are bad people.

"Yeah…" Mikado replied, as he pulled out his phone. "And I wanna go check up on her."

He pulled up Hana's contact and created a new message.

**Mikado: **Shame that we're not in the same class. But I'm in class 138, what about you? Do you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?

**Hana: **I'm in class 426, across the campus from your room. And I don't feel like walking all the way there, I'll just eat in my classroom.

"She just wants to be all alone right now."

"Oh, really?" Masami asked. "She should really meet Saki and Anri!"

"I would like to meet her." Saki said.

"Me too." Anri said.

* * *

**Monday 12:10 PM-Raira Academy, Class 426**

"So, can we eat with you, umm…?" Mairu asked.

"Sure, and I prefer Hana-San." Hana replied, as she picked up her chopsticks and ate a piece of meat with rice.

"Lunch (What are you having for lunch)?" Kururi asked.

"Uh, I don't understand…" _What's with the one worded-sentence? _

"She asked what you were having for lunch."

"Oh…Well, I'm just having a bento I got from the convenience store. I didn't really have time or ingredients to make lunch. I was planning to go after school."

"Really? We were going there after school too! Can we come with you?"

"Please." Kururi stated.

"Okay you can its fine with me." _I wanted someone to come with me, anyway. _She continued in her mind.

"Hooray!" Mairu cheered.

"That reminds me…" She said. _It really doesn't remind me, I just needed to ask them a question I want to ask, ever since I heard their surname. _"Are you, um, actually related t-to Izaya Orihara?" She asked nervously, with her head down and bangs blocking her face, to hide her nervousness and embarrassment.

"Oh him? Yeah we are, he's our brother." She said plainly.

_What's with that tone? It sounded like they don't like him. What's not to like?_ "You sound like you don't like him, what's not to like?" She asked, cocking her head to the side a bit.

"Well, I kinda do, but he is my brother though, so I don't hate him completely."

"But…why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'? Aren't you aware of what he does?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"What's so bad about helping people and being nice to them?"

"What? What do you mean?" She asked, staring wide-eyed at her.

"Impossible (He's not like that at all.)." Kururi followed.

"I've met him before. When I was lost, he helped me out. And he did treat me nicely."

"He's probably using you."

"Toy (You're just a play-thing to him, just like everyone else.)."

"Huh?! He's not like that!" _I refuse to believe that he is!_

"Hana, we're his sisters. Of course we'd know what he's like."

_That's true, but…_ "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Er, a long time ago, but-"

"Exactly!" Hana shouted, as she looked at her. But when she realized that she had just shouted at someone, she just looked back down and blushed in embarrassment. "S-sorry…again."

"It's alright~" She said cheerfully. "After all, it's natural to defend the ones you love!"

"Y-yeah." She said softly. Her eyes then became wide in realization. _Wait, d-did she…_ "I-I mean, n-no! T-that's not the it!"

"Oh? Then what is?"

"Well, I just…" She said, then sighed. "Well, I guess I um, thought it wasn't true since he treated me nicely…you know, when I met him. I guess you are right, since you are his sister, and that's what everyone else is saying." _But that doesn't change the fact that I still love him, and that I'll do anything for him. And it does seem like they are on bad terms, so for all I know, they could be lying. Yeah…that's it, they're lying. Izaya-Kun wouldn't do that, he definitely wouldn't. Cause he's a good person._

* * *

**Monday 4:15 PM-Raira Academy, School Gate**

"Let's go, Hana-San!" Mairu shouted, as she pulled Hana and Kururi to the store.

"Um, o-okay!" She stuttered, as they both followed.

"After we go to the store, can we hang out?"

"B-but then the ingredients wouldn't be good anymore!"

"Then we could get it afterwards!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Come on, please Hana!"

"Okay, b-but w-where would we go?!"

She then suddenly stopped, causing the other two run into her back. "Um…Kururi?" She asked, as she looked at her.

"Park, mall, dinner."

"Oh, right! We can have dinner at Russia Sushi, at 6:00 PM, but go shopping or to the park before that!"

"But, I was planning to eat dinner with my brother…" She said as she pouted.

"Oh, really? But he should be busy with his job at that time." Mairu stated.

_His…job?_ She thought. _Oh right! He's a bodyguard, isn't he._ "Oh, then I guess it's okay."

* * *

**Monday 5:30 PM-East Ikebukuro Park**

They had all decided to go to the park after some thinking, considering that it was just a twenty minute walk to the Russian Sushi Restaurant. At the park, they had just talked with each other, but Hana and Kururi and been on the swing set, due to it being 'Mairu's Great Idea.' Hana didn't wanna upset her so she had just agreed to it, and Kururi had done the same. Hana barely swung cause she didn't feel like it, but Kururi was flying high! Due to her sister pushing her on the swing.

"Hey, do you think we should start walking to Russia Sushi?" Mairu asked out of nowhere.

"Yes." Kururi agreed.

"Why do you think so?"

"It's 5:30 PM and it'll take twenty minutes to get there."

"Then, okay."

"Alright, let's go!" Mairu said, as Hana and Kururi stood up, and all walked in the direction of the Sushi place.

"Maybe we'll see your brother, Hana-San! And if we do, maybe we'll even see Izaya!"

"Bad…" Kururi said.

"Oh, yeah, it is bad."

"Huh? How's it bad?"

"You mean you don't know?!"

"About what?" Hana asked, obviously very confused.

"He's known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro!"

"Really? I knew he was very strong, but I didn't know he was that strong to gain that title."

"Yeah and he always has battles with Iza-nii!"

"What?! How come!" She asked, worried that they'd get hurt. She didn't want any of them getting hurt, because one of them was her brother and the other was her crush.

"They've been enemies since their High school years."

"Why?!" Hana exclaimed, clearly upset, and completely forgetting that Mairu mentioned 'high school', the same year Shizuo was in, when she was sent away.

"You sound like you don't know any of this, Hana…"

"It's cause I don't!"

"Well it's cause…"

"IZAAAYAAA!" Shizuo shouted at him, as he kept chasing him with a stop sign in hand.

"Well, it's time for you to see one of there chases!" Mairu exclaimed, as she pulled all of them, including herself, backwards to get out of there way.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from Ikebukuro?!" He yelled.

"And you know that I never listen to you~" Izaya shouted back, with a look of enjoyment on his face, but still with his usual smirk on his face. "But I guess your protozoan brain can't process whatever I say to you!"

_What? What is this? What is he saying? No, h-he wouldn't! H-he just can't!_

Shizuo then growled as he picked up his speed. By this time they were still 50 meters away. But their shouting was very easily heard around the city. Also, the three were the only ones left to witness their fight, but Izaya and Shizuo were unaware of this, so they just shouted back anything, thinking that no one else would hear.

"Fucking flea! Get back here!"

"Oh~? I didn't know you missed me so much!"

"Of course I didn't!" He barked.

"Planning to kill me Shizu-Chan~" He asked, as he stopped suddenly and turned to face Shizuo with his switchblade in hand as it's tip pointed toward him.

_P-planning to kill him? B-but w-why?_

Confused, Shizuo had stopped just a few meters away from him. Both Izaya and Shizuo stood in ear-shot of Hana and the twins, but still unaware of their presence, even Izaya was unaware of them, as his attention was on Shizuo.

"Of course, _flea._ Then you wouldn't be able to use Hana in your twisted plans." Shizuo spat.

_U-use me? W-why would h-he do that?! H-he's wrong r-right, Izaya-Kun? Right?!_ She hoped, as she stared at them in shock.

"Oh I have no clue about what you're talking about, Shizu-Chan!"

_He really isn't using me after all! I'm so glad!_ She thought as she smiled.

"Don't play around, I _know _you're just going to use her for your plans, so _stay away from her!_" He growled at him.

"So what if I am using her, then what, hmm Shizu-Chan?" He said, acting all cocky with that usual smirk on his face.

_What?!_ She thought as she gasped in shock and hurt, causing the enemies to look their way. But the three hid away from sight, afraid that they'll get caught by the two most dangerous people in Japan. _N-no! H-he just, what?! He can't be-I just-wha-but! No…H-he can't!_

"_Stay away from her._" He growled again.

"Silly Shizu-Chan, when will you learn that I'll never listen to you?" He shouted as he lunged at him, and sliced his chest, causing him to bleed out.

_I-I guess they were right…_ She sobbed sadly. _B-but w-why? Why was he like that to only me? What's going on?! And I just thought that everyone was just crazy for saying that!_

_Is he actually using me? I-I just c-can't believe it! B-but w-why, Izaya-Kun, why? T-this is just an act, r-right? Everyone's just lying, right? Right?_ She repeated, still trying to convince herself that Izaya is a good person.

* * *

**Izaya: **Looks like the me in this story's, plan is working~

**Shizuo: **How the heck did you manage to convince her that you're a good person?

**Izaya: **Cause I'm just _that_ good.

**Puffy Bunny: **Ah, Hana, she refuses to believe the real Izaya is actually the real Izaya.

**Shizuo: **At least she finally got some sense knocked into her.

**Puffy Bunny: **Hey! That's rude! That's your sister your talking about!

**Shizuo: **Not my real sister.

**Izaya: **Ne~ Shizu-Chan is so cruel.

**Shizuo: **Shut up flea.

**Puffy Bunny: **True but she still is the sister of you in the story!

**Puffy Bunny: **But still, poor Hana, she just found out her crush is actually a bad person.

**Puffy Bunny: **And sucky ending for the chapter, I know.

**Shizuo: **Oi! Just use one dialogue for your sentences!

**Puffy Bunny: **Ideas still welcome! Please, I'm stuck on the next chapter.

**Shizuo: **Don't ignore me!


	8. Part Time Job?

Replies:

Chocoholics Unite-Really? You think so? I won't soon, but eventually, as you can see. 'Cause I NEED IDEAS.

Favs on Story:

Chuu112

Shizu-Nii

Ageha Sakura

EmilyAndFlaky

Chocoholics Unite

**AN:**

Xx

Chapter 8: Part-Time Job?

**Monday 6:18 PM-Russian Sushi**

Hana and the twins had been sitting at the bar, with Mairu talking the most, while Kururi and Hana barely spoke. But honestly? Hana wasn't paying attention at all. Right no, she's trying to convince herself that Izaya is a good person.

"Hana-San! Hana-San!" Mairu yelled.

"Wha-huh?" She said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Your Otoro is here."

"Oh, thank you."

"Hana-San, can you watch our food? Me and Kururi have to use the bathroom!"

"Oh, okay."

"Thank you!" And that, was when they left for the bathroom.

As if he had been waiting for them to leave, Izaya came and greeted her. "Hana-Chan!"

"Huh?" She said softly, while turning her head in the direction of the voice. This time, he didn't have his usual smirk. And when she saw him, her eyes had sparkled and her smile widened. "Izaya-Kun! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Came to get some, Otoro." He sade, as he picked up a piece of Otoro from Hana's plate and ate it.

"Really? Is that all?" She asked, completely forgetting about what had happened earlier and not minding that he took her Otoro from her plate.

He then mentally smirked to himself. _Perfect~_ "Actually, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you need a job, cause I'd happily take you as my worker~"

Her eyes then widened it excitement._ Being with Izaya-Kun all day?!_ "Of course!"

"So you'll take it?"

"Yes, of course I will!" She exclaimed a bit too happily.

"Perfect~!" _I knew she'd agree._ "So when can you start working?"

"Anytime, just whenever I don't have school." She answered excitedly, which was obviously showing.

"I'll call you when, but of course, that would mean that I need you to give me your number~" He said as if he was talking about the weather, which he would never do of course, as Hana slightly blushed.

"O-okay." She wrote her number and a napkin and gave it to him.

"But when can you start?"

"Anytime!" She said, sounding excited, but too excited. "I mean…anytime." She restated, more calmly.

_Hah! She'll be fun to mess with~_ "Perfect~" He then turned and grabbed his Otoro. "Well, see you later, Hana-Chan~!"

_Aw…I don't want you to go._ "Okay! See you later!" _Hopefully soon, then!_

Xx

**Shizuo: **That was EXTREMELY short.

**Puffy Bunny: **I had no ideas, okay! And I won't update until I get ideas!

**Shizuo: **That's cruel…

**Puffy Bunny: **Why? Just post a blank chapter then?

**Shizuo: **That's even more cruel! Getting their hopes up for nothing.

**Puffy Bunny: **Sorry for the short chapter! I had no ideas, like I just said. So review with the ideas for my next chapter inside! Or else you probably won't get a new chapter soon.


	9. Call

Replies:

Chocoholics Unite-Like I said, IDEAS NEEDED. Just saying~ And Hana did find out what he's really like, she just forgot since Izaya was in front of her, and talking to her.

Shizu-Nii- Yes, that's how it's spelled. Thank you! I'll definitely use that!…In a later chapter. Thank you for giving me an idea, because right now, the story is incomplete, it has holes in it. Therefore, I need ideas, patches, to fill them in.

Favs on Story:

Chuu112

Shizu-Nii

Ageha Sakura

EmilyAndFlaky

Chocoholics Unite

xXSilentXInnocenceXx

**AN:** For the Honshu station, I found out about it when researching Japan for homework. So it's real. Well, I don't know what it's actually called though. And as for the Shinkansen, researched that too. It's a bullet train in Japan. Also, ideas please.

* * *

Chapter 9: Call

**Friday 4:53 PM-Shizuo and Hana's Apartment, Hana's Room**

Hana closed the door behind her as trudged over to her not-made Futon and sat down. She groaned as she laid down in her Futon on her back, and arms covering her face. That day, her class had PE and had to run 4 laps, and being the out-of-shape person she is, she barely ran the whole thing, but still got tired. Their teacher didn't even lt them walk, they had to run the whole way or jog! It had really pained her.

_I don't think anything will make me get up and move!_ She groaned in pain. She then heard her phone ring. She groaned again and removed her arms from her face and looked at her phone and saw that it was an unknown number.

Curious as to who it was, she decided to just answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hana-Chan~!" The voice answered, causing her to smile in remembrance to who it was. _Well, almost anything._

"Yes, Izaya-Kun?"

"Your job starts today, is that alright?"

"Of course! Where should I go?" She answered, eagerly.

"I'll be waiting at the Honshu station, see you there!"

"Okay~!" She said cheerfully. She immediately shot up and took her purse, and put her phone in. She then went ahead and changed into her Aqua, spaghetti strap shirt and short, flowy Black skirt. She then put on her Black boots, grabbed her purse and headed out. While leaving, she took her locket and made it so that it showed.

* * *

**Friday 5:18 PM-Honshu Station**

As said, Izaya had been waiting at the Honshu station. But it wasn't just for Hana, but also because he had met with a client that needed information. But of course, it was just a fake client that was part of a gang that wanted to take him down. But of course, he took most of them down, and had managed to outrun the leader of the 'little posse' that came from the main gang, luckily, it was only a group of 6 this time, and had gotten away with a gunshot that nicked him, as he ran away. The cut had gotten him at shoulder and tore his jacket open and bled. So it was no big deal. _Hana-Chan won't notice at all.. _

He immediately smirked when he had spotted Hana down the street. _Good, she here already! More time for my plan._ And when before she was able to see his face, he smiled 'sweetly'.

"Hana-Chan!" He waved.

"Izaya-Kun!" She smiled brightly. "Hi!"

"Well then, let's go, ne~?"

"Okay!" She agreed, but before she started walking, she had noticed the cut on his arm. "W-what happened?" She exclaimed, as she pointed to his bleeding cut.

_Darn, I should've just started it tomorrow._ "Oh, it's nothing!"

"It doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me." She repeated, obviously sounding worried.

"Oh it's nothing, Hana-Chan! I just, err, a stop sign cut me…"

"Still, should get that cut treated."

"Only if you do it at my aprtment, ne~?"

"O-okay." She replied, as a blushed started to heat up her face.

"Now let's go on the Shinkansen, before it leaves, ne?"

"O-okay!" She said nervously.

When they walked inside the station, both noticed how crowded it was. And deciding to wrap her around his fingers even more, he had immediately thought up something.

"Hana-Chan," he spoke, gaining her attention as he held out her hand. "We'll lose each other in here, hold my hand, ne?"

Speechless, she blushed even more as she tried to sputter out her words as her shaky hand reached up to his and held it. Making her even more nervous, he had entwined their fingers. _W-what is he-? Why-? Wha-but! Huh?!_ She thought, making her blush.

He pulled on her hand, making her walk even closer to him. "Stay close behind, Hana-Chan~"

"O-okay." She obeyed.

* * *

**Friday 6:17 PM-Izaya's Apartment/Office(This One, He Owns the Whole Floor)**

When Izaya unlocked the door, he had let Hana go in first. At first, she couldn't see due to the darkness, but her eyes had widened in amazement, once the light came on.

"Amazing!" She shouted. She then covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment. "Oops, s-sorry. I-I could've disturbed your n-neighbors."

"It's alright, I own this whole floor~"

"What?" She exclaimed in shock as her eyes widened. "The _whole_ floor?!"

"Yup~"

"Wow…" She muttered under her breath. "Wha-" She immediately stopped when she realized that she knew the answer to his question. _Right…He's an informant. That's why…_

Deciding to leave that at nothing, he decided to go get the First-Aid Kit. "I'll go get the first-aid kit now." He told her, leaving the locked door behind as he went over to the couch and set down his jacket. He then went off to find the kit. "Go wait on the couc, Hana-Chan~!" He called.

Obeying his command, she went over to the couch and sat down, as she marveled at how soft and comfy it was. A few minutes later, he came back with the First-Aid Kit.

"I'm back~" He called out.

She looked up to see him standing right above her. "So how 'bout you patch up my wound so we could get straight to work, ne, Hana-Chan~?"

"Um, okay." She then noticed that the cut was being covered by his sleeve. "Um, Izaya-Kun?"

"Yes, Hana-Chan?"

"I, err, can't. Your sleeve is blocking it."

"Ah, Gomen!" He said, noticing that she couldn't tend his wound if it was being covered. So, to make it so that she was able to, he had swiftly removed shirt as he sat next to her. "Better, ne~?"

"Uh…" She said, _extremely _nervous. She had developed a very dark blush as she gazed at his thin, bare torso. _W-wow, h-his chest. I-it's, wow…_ She thought as she kept looking. In her eyes, she was seeing his thin, Pale torso, with skin that looked soft as satin. I mean, he looked so in in shape and his stomach was flat too. And you could obviously that no fat covered his chest muscles.

"Hana-Chan?" He said, after a few moments passed, as he mentally smirked to himself. _Your reaction was absolutely priceless~_

"Oh, uh yeah! Your wound…" She said, snapping out of her gaze as her blush turned slightly darker. She then grabbed the kit from his hands and opened it up. She first took the wet cloth from his hands and wiped off the blood and dried off the water, seeing that it had stopped bleeding. She then took cloth and rubbing alcohol and poured the alcohol on the cloth. "Okay, this might hurt…" She then applied the cloth over the wound and wiped it, but Izaya hadn't even winced or anything. She then took out the wrapping gauze and medical tape. She wrapped the gauze around his arm and wound and taped it in place. "There, done. You should probably change your shirt though."

"Okay~" He said as he stood up. "For your first assignment, stitch up jacket, ne~?"

"Okay!" She replied, eager to finally work for him.

"The sewing kit is on the table!" He told her, as he went out the door to his bedroom.

She looked over at the table and saw a white box sitting on table. She grabbed it and opened it up to see an assortment of thread and needles, with a small pair of scissors. She grabbed Izaya's jacket and held it by the ripped sleeve. And by the time he returned, she was already working sewing the tear.

When entering the room, he had looked at Hana. He smirked at the sight of her fixing his jacket. _Hmm, I was right, of course. Hana-Chan will do whatever I say~_ He then proceeded to continue his work, at his desk.

After several minutes, Hana went up to him and asked, "I'm done, what else is there for me to do?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Actually, I didn't have the time to eat dinner yet, and I'm pretty you haven't either. So, make us both dinner, ne~?" He asked, mentally smirking to himself. _This will be good~_

"W-wha-?!" She exclaimed, as her face slowly heated up to a lobster red and mouth gaping open. "D-dinner?! T…t-together?!"

_I was right! What an interesting reaction~_ "Yes, _together_." He emphasized the word 'together', to make sure she could hear it again.

"O-okay." She replied, stepping back to go to the kitchen as her face heated up even more. _D-dinner? W-with I-Izaya? …Yes! Definitely~_

She stood smiling to herself in the kitchen, as she stared into the fridge, while thinking, _What should I make for us? Chicken? Steak? Sushi? Well, I can't actually make sushi, so that's out. So chicken or steak…Or should I go with something simple and fast? 'Cause I mean, he must be hungry! So omelet? Or does he not like that? I'll just make that with…err, sausage?_ She looked through fridge, seeing that there was eggs but no sausage. _Okay, never mind the sausage._

She then went ahead and made the omelet for both of them. She then sighed as she thought, _I hope he'll like this…_ She hen pouted at the thought of him not liking it.

She then put the plates on the placemats that sat upon the table. She then slowly walked into his office are, seeing him with glasses on the bridge of his nose as he looked at his laptop, computer and a stack of files on his desk. As he looked through the stack, Hana thought that he looked calm, he didn't have stressful looking eyes, he even had that shine in his eyes. And unbeknownst to Hana, no evil glare and during that time, if you hadn't even known him, you'd say that he wasn't an evil looking person.

"Umm, Izaya-Kun, dinner's ready."

He then looked up from the files while lowering it to the desk and looked at her with a calm gaze, causing her heart beat faster at the sight of how 'cute' or 'adorable' or whatever, he looked. _I-Izaya-Kun…Y-you look…_

"Okay, Hana." He called in a calm voice. He then looked back down at his files at straightened them out then put it on his desk.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"The dinning room." He replied, as he stood up, while taking off his glasses.

"Um, o-okay…."

* * *

**Izaya: **Aww, why am I acting like that?

**Shizuo: **And why do I barely show up in the story?

**Puffy Bunny: **I don't really know, I just wanted to put you that way, there might be a reason if I get an idea for it, Izaya-Kun. And as for Shizuo, you're still important, you just don't show up as often yet.

**Izaya: **Well then my lovely humans, give Puffy Bunny ideas for her story~

**Puffy Bunny: **Yup, or else my chapters will take long to update.


	10. Shinra and Celty

Replies:

Chocoholicz Unite-My reaction: *Is reading review…O.O* OH MY GOSH! AMAZING! Yup, that was my reaction. I'll definitely put it in! If it fits with the story anyway…It's weird because I actually planned to put something similar to a certain part of your idea in.

Shizu-Nii- Hehe, I know, but he should be coming up in this chapter! Probably, I don't know yet…Even though I'm writing it~ I STILL need ideas. For your first idea, I actually put that for when they first meet! It's like we have a psychic connection O.O But I removed 'cause I realized that it was too early.

MissFreakygirl69-Arigatou! I feelz so flattered~

xelaminate-Thank you for the ideas! And yes please, I need more :p And for your third idea, I probably wont do that, well the last part of it anyway. I'll get uncomfortable typing it up, but I don't mind reading it. Besides, it'll most likely be horrible.

Favs on Story:

Chuu112

Shizu-Nii

Ageha Sakura

EmilyAndFlaky

Chocoholics Unite

XXSilentXInnocenceXx

MissFreakygirl69

**AN:**

* * *

Chapter 10: Shinra and Celty

**Friday 6:27 PM-Izaya's Apartment, Dining Room**

Hana walked in shyly right behind Izaya, as they walked into the dining room. She still wasn't sure if Izaya was going to like it or not. Hana not being able to see his face, made her even more nervous, considering that she wouldn't be able to see his expression if it was happy or disappointed.

But when he just stopped right before the table, she then panicked.

"Er, I-Izaya-Kun!" She rushed as she pulled out his chair for him to sit down. "S-sorry I couldn't make something better!" He grabbed the fork then started eating. "I-I thought you were hungry, s-so I j-just made this!"

He put the fork down and he did a what seemed like a gulp. He then turned to her with a 'smile'. "It's perfectly fine, Hana-Chan~ It's good~"

She then smiled, "R-really?"

"Yup~"

"Ah, that's good!"

"Now why don't you sit down and eat."

"O-Okay." She said, obeying his command. She sat across from him, where her plate sat. She sat quietly as she ate her dinner, blushing as she realized that she was eating _with_ Izaya…even though she already knew that.

_Ha! She even got worried that I wouldn't like her dinner! It's good as long as I get to see her reaction. Which was absolutely perfect~_ He thought, as he mentally smirked.

* * *

**Friday 8:00 PM-Ikebukuro Street**

Izaya had decided to let her go early that day, considering that she had school tomorrow and that it was her first day, and he didn't actually have anything else for her to do. It was a disappointment, considering that she wanted to stay with him longer.

She sighed out loud, remembering that he couldn't walk her back here. But he was kind enough to giver her money to get back home. _I really wanted to stay with Izaya._ She thought, as she pouted. _I have nothing else to do, might as well go h-WHAT?! S-Shizuo!_

Her eyes widened at the sight of her brother hurt. "Shizuo!" She yelled, causing him to look in her direction, as she ran to him.*

"Hana? What are you doing out, late at night?"

"I was at a job…" She muttered, still worried about him. "But, why are you hurt?!"

"It's no problem, it doesn't hurt at all. I can't feel." He replied, trying to calm his overreacting sister. "And you should really be at home right now. But might as well come with me, I'm about to head there, after I go get my wound patched up.

"Hmm, okay." She said, still not convinced that it 'doesn't hurt'.

As Shizuo walked, Hana had trailed behind, not knowing where he was going. And the walk to wherever, was very awkward in her opinion, they had stayed in silence with occasional questions and replies, here and there.

"We're almost there." Shizuo said, breaking the silence.

Hana looked up at the building and noticed it wasn't a hospital. "This isn't a hospital."

"Err, yeah, about that…" He said hesitantly. "My friend is a doctor, so I usually go to him."

They both walked into the elevator and went up to the top floor. The room that they went looked fairly big on the outside. Hana leaned against the wall as Shizuo knocked on the door.

"Comin, coming~" A cheerful voice rang out from behind the door, a few minutes later.

"Ah, Shizuo! Come in, come in! What happened now?" He asked, as he went into his apartment. "Excuse the mess."

Both Hana and Shizuo walked in, with Shizuo leading up in front.

"So, where's your wound now?"

"Err, on the shoulder."

"Ah, I see. Sit on the couch and I'll be right with you." He answered, oblivious to Hana's presence.

"Alright."

Both Hana and Shizuo sat down on the couch, with them sitting a few centimeters away. Both looked down at the ground, with Hana shyly, and Shizuo out of habit. Hana twiddle with her fingers, while Shizuo had his arms on his knees, while leaning forward with his arms holding him up.

"Ne, Shizuo!" Shinra shouted from the other room.

"Yeah?" He titled his head to the right, to look in the direction of his voice.

"Can you get the door? Celty's coming up soon."

"Alright." he agreed, standing up and walking down the hall, toward the entrance.

A few moments after Shizuo had stood up, Hana had seen a Brown-haired guy wearing White coat and glasses, walk into the room while writing on a clipboard he was staring at and holding several medical supplies.

"Ne, Shi-" He said looking up to see Hana staring right back at him. Cautiously, he took a few steps back. _Who is she? I've never seen her before. Is she here because of my underground doctor job? Well, doesn't seem like she's hurt. So she must be! No! Impossbile! I help them out, they'd never send someone here because this is wrong!_ "Hello…." He greeted hesitantly.

"Hello." She greeted back softly, as she looked away, as she blushed, realizing that she just stared at someone for quite a long time. _I hope he doesn't think I'm weird for doing that…_

"Er, who are you?" _Seems like a shy person._

"Oh! Sorry." She muttered, also realizing that he didn't know her. "I'm Hana. Hana Heiwajima…"

"EH?!" He exclaimed, shocked that she had said 'Heiwajima'. "As in Shizuo Heiwajima?!"

"Yes, I'm his younger sister." She stated as Shizuo and Celty, with her helmet on, came in.

"Shizuo! You have a sister?! You never told me about her!"

"Hmm?" He said, glancing at Hana, to see that her head was titled in confusion. "Oh yeah, I haven't."

"I've been to your house and I've never seen her before!"

'**Yeah, and you've never told me about her either.**' Celty typed on her PDA.

"So I suppose she doesn't know us either?"

"No."

'**Oh, okay then.**' Celty then turned to Hana and typed, '**I'm Celty Sturlson.**'

"And I'm Shinra Kishtani! Future Husband to Cel-OW!" He yelled, when Celty jabbed him in the gut in embarrassment.

"Uh, hi. I'm Hana." She greeted Celty.

'**So, how come we weren't told about her?**' She asked Shizuo.

"Well, I didn't want that bastard, Izaya finding about her." He muttered to her.

"'Cause if he did, I know he'll only cause even more trouble."

_Huh? But why would he do that?_

"Do you seriously think that he'd do that? I mean, Izaya isn't _that_ cruel." Shinra whispered. "I don't think he'll do anything to your sister."

"Tch, I fucking doubt it. He'd do _anything_ just to piss me off."

"Then you should control your anger."

"I would've I was able to."

_They do realize I'm still here, right? I'm not invisible…_ Hana thought. _And what does Shizuo mean by-oh, right. People said Izaya's an evil person. But that shouldn't be true, why should he be? There's no reason for him to do that, so he won't do things like that? Besides, he said 'if'. So he's not using me, right?_

"Still, Shizuo. I knew him since Junior High, he wouldn't have done something that cruel."

"Tch, he's been a fucking flea ever since then, and forever will be."

* * *

**Puffy Bunny: ***No, not across the street.

**Izaya: **Well of course you didn't, Hana's not dumb.

**Puffy Bunny: **Exactly. And when I also need ideas for right now, that's why I'm taking so long. And school…stupid school.

**Izaya: **Hey! School isn't that bad, ne?

**Shizuo: **Says the one that barely showed up...

**Izaya: **Touché~

**Shizuo: **And why is Hana still in denial?

**Puffy Bunny: **She refuses to believe that her crush is evil.

**Shizuo:** Well, she should belieeve that louse is evil.

**Puffy Bunny:** Remember to leave me ideas for my next chapter~


End file.
